osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Shirukuhana
Shirukuhana Sora is a student at Osaka Gakuin. He's a part of the student council member and is well known for his unusual appearance for a boy. Appearance Sora is often mistaken for a girl thanks to his soft features and looking younger than he actually is. He has brown hair and icy blue eyes. He has a small body frame and slender body features. His fair skin is almost procelain like. Casual Clothing: Light blue tanktop and denim overalls with short shorts. Blue, light blue, and white hightops. Personality Sora is kind of shy. He's not one to initiate conversations. But, if someone's able to talk to him first, he can work with the conversation and go along with it. He can also be easily infatuated if complimented by a boy. He hates to admit it but he can gain crushes quite easily if he's talked nicely to by a cute boy. Sora is also a hopeless romantic at times, often daydreaming about some boy sweeping him off his feet. Speaking of daydreaming, he does that a lot. Whether in class or at a club meeting, his mind will often wander to his imagination. And he has quite a big one, often dreaming of becoming an actor or author when he grows up. Sora is also a very compassionate person. If someone is distraught or in need of help, he's there. If anyone needs someone to talk to, he'll listen. He doesn't judge and will give his own helpful advice if appropriate. Powers & Abilities Sora owns an old necklace that his grandmother gave to him when he was little. She told him it was a special necklace with special powers, although when he was little he only saw it as a pretty thing. It had a unique colored gem. It was a swirl of purple and gold. He found the necklace in an old box some years after she passed away, right before he went to go to Osaka Gakuin. He found out that the necklace did have power when he accidentally triggered a spell. A glyph appeared that lifted a glass into mid-air. He's able to practice enough to life as heavy enough objects as wardrobes, although they only life off a couple centimeters and he can only hold it for a couple seconds before dropping it. He's much better with lighter objects. Over the next year he discovered two new glyphs, one that could propel objects, even himself, although not as precisely and he'll many times fall. He's practiced. The other one was more of a protective shield, although Sora can barely keep this one going for more than five seconds and if not well focused can be quite weak. So, in total, three glyphs. Levitation, Propelling, and Protection. Backstory Sora was born in America to an American mother and father, but sadly they got in a car accident when he was only half a year old. He survived but his parents did not. No one in the family was able to take care of him so he was put in foster care. He was adopted by a kind Japanese couple nealry by the age of two. They raised Sora as their own and he only knew them, and only loved them. By the age of five, bilingual in Japanese and English, his parents decided to move back to Japan to help take care of his father's mother who was becoming more sickly. They moved into a small, three bedroom home with the grandmother living with them. Her name was Shirukuhana Kin. Kin and Sora instantly became best friends. He would always hang out with her whether she was gardening, cooking, cleaning, or playing her musical instuments. She loved him and he loved her. When Sora was seven, she gave him a special necklace with a beautiful jewel on it. He asked her what it was and she said he would find out in time. He kept it in a special wooden box. Kin's health gradually depleted and once Sora turned ten, she passed in her sleep. Sora was very sad for months and missed her deeply. He was so sad he completely forgot about the necklace, ironically. Then, one day, after going through some old storage in the attic, he found the box and the necklace inside, still beautiful and shimmering. He took it and wore it around his neck, and then neve took it off from that moment on. One day, on one of the last few weeks of his current school year, Sora was sitting at a table and he forgot his glass of water on the counter and dramatically reached for it, feeling very lazy that day. But, when he outstreched his hand, a circular pattern appeared under the glass and phased through it in an upward direction and the glass lifted into the air shakily. Sora, surprised, pulled his hand back and the glass fell and broke. This was the first day he discovered the power of the necklace. He told his parents and his father, a supernatural fanatic, enrolled Sora into Osaka Gakuin #42. Sora agreed and was excited to meet supernaturals in person. He's always heard about them but sometimes was a bit disbelieving of the stories he had heard. Now, Sora is a second year and is involved in many different clubs and is quite popular amongst the school... well, popular enough to be well-known throughout the student body. Relationships Kit Inari Sora met Kit and her mother when she first arrived at Osaka Gakuin. Sora was sent to give Kit a tour of the school and when he met her, Kit's mother explained to him about her daughter's timidness and many fears. Sora's compassionate side kicked in and he promised to keep a careful eye on Kit and help her in any way he could. Kit's mother was grateful. Soon after Kit's arrival, her and Sora became good friends. Trivia *Sora's full name name is Sky Silkflower in English *Pictures thanks to Rinmarugames.com Category:Character Category:Student Category:Male Category:Student Council Category:Accepted Character Category:Arcane Category:Human